Together Always
by Sports Leader Rainbow Dash711
Summary: Riko X Hyuuga , Momoi X Kuroko The Yearly Seirin Basketball Team Gathering turns into Something more for a couple :)


Chapter 1:The Gathering

Riko's POV

Today is the day where all the Seirin Basketball Team Members, would meet up in out yearly gathering. This year would be our 5th year having the gathering. The Basketball Members were allowed to bring along their girlfriends, or even wife (if they have any…) I do not have anyone to bring along as for now, I hope that one day,I would have someone to bring along…

The gathering is held in different places yearly, once, it was in a basketball court, this year , it would be held in the park. The event venue would be decided among the members, the park idea was suggested by, Hyuuga. For the past years, we haven't seen many of the members having a special someone, however, last year, we learnt that Kuroko had married Momoi. Their wedding was kept a secret from the Seirin Basketball Team Members as they wanted to surprise us during the gathering. The other members just looked with envy as they saw the newly-wed couple. Luckily, I am just their friend now, if I was still their coach, they would have to triple their training.

When, I reached the park, I saw some famillar faces, such as Teppei,Hyuuga and the other 1st batch team players. The 2nd batch team players, had a habit of arriving late,especially, Kagami. But, this time he wasn't the last one to arrive at the park. Kuroko and Momoi, happened to be the last ones arriving to the park. We were surprised when we knew, the reason they were late, they didn't have to tell us, we could see for ourselves. Momoi was heavily pregnant, and they had to move slowly throughout the journey to the park. Kagami, being the most curious asked how many months along they were and they replied that they were left with around 3 months before Momoi's due date. Momoi still wanted to come to see if any of the Seirin members, had tied the knot, but unfortunately, none. Firstly, all the members had a talking session, where they could ask the others' questions. After that was done, we had a Truth or Dare Session, which was a must-have according to some. Our Basketball Team Players usually did the dare as they felt the truth session could be asked during the talking session. The game started with Kagami daring Kuroko to touch Momoi's bulging it was nearing the end of the session,only Teppei, Hyuuga, and me had our dares left to do. Teppei's dare was to Imitate Kagami, the dare was given by the jack of all chose Hyuuga to dare. Hyuuga's dare was to choose someone to do the pocky challenge with. Surprisingly, he chose to do it with me. We start with a pocky stick in our mouth, Hyuuga on one side, I on the other. We start biting the stick when Teppei asked us to start, I know what this would lead to, but both me and Hyuuga seem to be enjoying this. When the stick was getting shorter, I know that it was time, I got ready for the upcoming kiss. In the end,we kissed, and I kind of enjoyed the sensation of his soft lips touching mine. The others made "ohh" sound effects, which I would usually be mad at, but this time I wasn't.

Next, was my turn to be dared, Hyuuga gave me this dare, which was to trust him. I was confused about the dare, and my confusion continued, when, he said "Hopefully, you would accept this."

Next thing, I knew he kneel down on his knees, took out a box from his blazers, and opened the box, inside the box was a ring, it was followed by "Will you marry me?".

I was shocked and excited at the same time, I was stumped and could feel a tear rolling down my face, but I couldn't do anything. My answer was "Yes". As I had been his best friend for years, and I couldn't stop owing him, he had helped me a lot, such as helping me cut my hair at times, taking care of me when I was sick and things like that. Even my father, allowed him to take care of me, but no one else was allowed. The others continued their "ohh" sounds, and Momoi said this " A perfect love story, the B-cup Coach and the Clutch Shooter Captain." I hated the point as to why the size of my breast had to be there, but I was too shaken to say anything. Hyuuga, then slide the ring into my index finger and we broke into another kiss, this time longer and with more care than the previous one…

**Author's Note: The next chapter would be about Riko's and Hyuuga's hopefully, would be uploaded soon, when I have free time.**


End file.
